Mask
by Gita Safira
Summary: [HIATUS] Apa yang kau lihat sekarang, bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. Maaf jika aku harus menggunakan topeng ini. Maaf aku harus menyembunyikan semua darimu. Dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan/YAOI!/ HUNHAN! Slight KAISOO and other EXO COUPLE. Don't like, don't read!


Judul : Mask [Part 1]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HunHan, slight KaiSoo/KaiDo and other EXO couple

Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyxBoy, typo(s), garing, dll.

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

A/N : Saya sarankan baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu EXO – Baby Don't Cry, EXO – Angel, Jung Yong Hwa – Because I Miss You, dan Xiah Junsu – Too Love

**This is exo yaoi fanfiction.**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Bashing? It's oke, but i'll give you 'something' then.**

-00-

_Apa yang kau lihat,_

_Bukan aku yang sebenarnya._

_Maaf jika aku harus menggunakan topeng ini._

_Maaf aku harus menyembunyikannya darimu._

_Dan maaf karena,_

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Xi Luhan_

-00-

-Luhan pov-

Namja itu. Namja yang tampan, pendiam, berwajah datar, dingin, dan tak perduli dengan orang yang ada disekitarnya. Namja yang membuatku penasaran. Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun.

Entah apa yang membuatku penasaran dengan Sehun sampai aku nekat mengikutinya sekarang.

Aku, Xi Luhan. Sekarang aku kelas 3 di _Daegu High School_. Dan Sehun, dia adalah hoobae ku dan sekarang dia kelas 2.

Sepertinya aku kurang kerjaan sampai aku mengikutinya. Tapi sungguh, aku penasaran dengan sosok Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Tak punya teman dan selalu menyendiri dipojok kelas. Hanya akan berbicara jika menurutnya itu penting, itupun juga dengan nada datar. Aku tak habis fikir, masih saja ada orang seperti itu. Maksudku, pendiam sih gak masalah. Tapi tak mempunyai teman bahkan sahabat? Aku tak yakin dia betah tak mempunyai teman jika sifatnya seperti itu.

Walaupun aku tau, banyak yeoja atau namja yang berusaha mendekatinya, tapi tetap saja dia tak perduli.

-00-

Sekarang, Luhan tengah mengikuti Sehun diam-diam. Menjaga jarak sekitar 7 meter dari Sehun agar tak ketahuan tentu saja.

Sekian lama Luhan berjalan mengikuti Sehun, akhirnya Sehun berhenti disebuah rumah mewah. Sehun menghela nafas lalu memasuki rumah mewah itu masih dengan tatapan datar.

Luhan memberanikan diri mendekati rumah mewah itu setelah melihat Sehun masuk.

'_Sepertinya ini rumah Sehun_' batin Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengamati rumah mewah itu dibalik pohon yang ada didepan rumah itu.

Lama Luhan memperhatikan rumah itu, mengawasi jika Sehun tiba-tiba keluar.

'_Brak_' terlihat Sehun keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah sedikit memar dibibirnya dan juga sebuah topi yang menutupi rambutnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan ketampanannya tak hilang. Luhan yang melihat itu berniat keluar dari persembunyiannya tapi seketika, dia teringat jika Sehun pasti tak mau menjawab pertanyaan. Lama berfikir-fikir dan menduga-duga, Luhan tak menyadari jika Sehun mendekatinya dengan motornya.

"Pakai ini dan kuantar kau pulang, Luhan hyung" ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan kaget dan seketika menoleh kearah Sehun.

"K... Kau. Ba... Bagaimana-" belum selesai Luhan berbicara, tiba-tiba Sehun menyela.

"Kau tak perlu tau bagaimana aku mengetahuimu ada didepan rumahku dan mengikutiku sejak tadi. Sekarang pakai ini dan kuantar kau pulang" ujar Sehun masih dengan nada datar dan menyerahkan sebuah topi kearah Luhan.

"Ba.. Baiklah" Luhan mengambil topi dari tangan Sehun dan menaiki motor Sehun. Ok, Luhan sekarang merasa malu karena sudah ketahuan mengikuti Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun membimbing kedua tangan Luhan agar melingkar di pinggangnya lalu segera mengebut membuat Luhan menutup matanya erat dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah sampai" ujar Sehun. Luhan yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya karena takut, kini membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat didepannya Sehun yang tersenyum hangat padanya membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mimpi kah ini? Sehun tersenyum padanya?! Bahkan Luhan tak yakin jika Sehun pernah tersenyum disekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir lalu memegang dahi Luhan.

"Ak.. Aku tak apa-apa. Ah! Kau! Bagaimana kau tau rumah ku?!" Pekik Luhan setelah sadar bahwa ia tak memberi tau Sehun dimana rumah tempat ia tinggal. Dan tiba-tiba, ia sekarang sudah ada didepan rumahnya sendiri. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Kau tak perlu tau hyung" ujar Sehun masih tersenyum. Ok, Luhan harus mengakui jika Sehun akan sangat terlihat tampan jika tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari Sehun.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun yang hendak pergi.

"Aku? Kau tak perlu tau, hyung" Ok, mungkin Luhan akan membunuh Sehun jika ia mengatakan 'Kau tak perlu tau, hyung' lagi kepadanya.

"Aish! Bisakah kau mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain 'Kau tak perlu tau, hyung'?" tanya Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Jadi, aku harus berkata apa lagi, hyung?" tanya Sehun masih sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, jawab apapun selain perkataan itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya" ujar Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke caffe tempat aku bekerja. Kau mau ikut, hyung?" tawar Sehun. Luhan membelakkan matanya. Yang benar saja? Sehun yang seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya di Seoul, bekerja? Bukankah ia tak harus bekerja jika menginginkan sesuatu?

"Be.. Bekerja? Bukankah kau-" kata-kata Luhan kini dipotong lagi oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa? Gak wajar jika seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya seperti ku bekerja, begitu hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mian hyung, untuk itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa memberi tahu mu. Itu rahasia ku. Dan kumohon, jangan pernah membicarakan tentang keluarga, kaya raya, serta apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan keluargaku. Khususnya orangtua ku" pinta Sehun memelas. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo hyung. Emm.. jadi, kau mau ikut denganku, hyung?" tawar Sehun sekali lagi.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu. Lagian, orangtua ku dan juga dongsaeng ku sedang tak ada dirumah" ujar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lalu menaiki motornya lagi.

"Naiklah hyung. Aku tak akan ngebut seperti tadi" ujar Sehun ketika melihat Luhan dengan ragu menaiki motornya. Takut mungkin karena tadi sudah ngebut?

-00-

"Jadi, kau bekerja di caffe ini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun sambil menatap sebuah caffe bernuansa sederhana, tapi nyaman. Terlihat banyak pengunjung berdatangan ke caffe ini.

"Yup! Well, aku hanya bekerja sambilan saja disini. Untuk.." ucapan Sehun berhenti seketika. Luhan yang tak mengerti ucapan Sehun hanya menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Bukan untuk apa-apa, hyung!" jawab Sehun cepat lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk kedalam caffe.

"Joonmyun hyung! Apa aku terlambat hari ini?" seru Sehun pada namja yang mempunyai senyum angelic. "Tenanglah Sehun! Kau tak terlambat hari ini. Dan.. errr... siapa namja itu?" tanya Joonmyun, pemilik caffe ini.

"Ah! Ini sunbae ku disekolah. Mianhae aku membawanya kesini. Gwenchena, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tidak apa, Sehun. Sekarang, cepatlah bantu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka sedikit kesusahan melayani pelanggan hari ini. Aku akan kedapur dulu, ne? Mau melihat pekerjaan para chef" ujar Joonmyun. "Melihat pekerjaan para chef atau melihat Yixing gege, hyung?" goda Sehun dengan smirk nya. "Yak Oh Sehun! Tak sopan kau!" pekik Joonmyun lalu segera berlalu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hyung, kau tunggulah dimeja dekat jendela itu. Jika pengunjung sudah mulai sepi, aku akan mendatangimu" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mengerjapkan matanya. Mimpikah dia? Sehun yang sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya.. entahlah. Luhan sendiri tak tau. Memilih menuruti kata-kata Sehun tadi, Luhan segera berjalan kearah meja kosong yang ada didekat jendela lalu memainkan hpnya.

.

"Hyung, mian membuatmu menunggu dari tadi" ujar Sehun sembari duduk dikursi seberang Luhan. "Gwenchena, Sehun" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi hyung, kenapa kau mengikutiku tadi?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"Eh? Engg.. Itt.. Itu. ... Errr ..." Luhan mengelus tengkunya sendiri. '_Sial! Kenapa aku tak membuat alasan terlebih dahulu? Bodoh!_' batin Luhan merutuki nasibnya.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti itu, hyung" ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Luhan. '_Blush_' wajah Luhan memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. "M.. Mwo?! Ap.. Apa yang kau.. Aish!" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal terhadap Sehun.

"Ehehe.. Mianhae hyung! Ah, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Mau jalan-jalan dulu sebelum kuantar pulang, hyung?" tawar Sehun. Luhan berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk semangat. "Tunggu disini dulu hyung! Aku mau ganti baju dulu" ujar Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri lagi.

-00-

"Hyung, kau mau es krim?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan sambil melirik kedai es krim yang berada di didekatnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau" ucap Luhan semangat. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan mendekati kedai es krim itu.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai yeoja ramah pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ne. Tolong es krim rasa Vanilla dan Stroberry satu" ujar Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku ingin es krim rasa stroberry?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun heran. "Semua tentang mu aku tahu hyung" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum. '_Blush_' wajah Luhan memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ja.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sehun!" decak Luhan kesal mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda. Semuanya lima won" Sehun memberikan beberapa lembar uang lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan satu es krim vanilla ditangannya dan satu es krim ditangan Luhan.

"Hyung, ini sudah hampir sore. Sehabis ini, akan kuantar kau pulang" ucap Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang hanya mengangguk.

-00-

"Nah hyung, sudah sampai" ucap Sehun memberhentikan motornya didepan rumah Luhan.

"Kau tak mau mampir dulu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan setelah turun dari motor Sehun.

"Emmm.. Mungkin lain kali saja hyung. Ada yang harus kulakukan sehabis ini. Mianhae" tolak Sehun. Luhan hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Gwenchena. Baiklah, aku akan kedalam duluan. Hati-hati Sehun. Jangan ngebut seperti tadi, Arraso?" peringatan dari Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Ne hyung. Arraseo. Bye hyung, _sweet dream_ ya" ucap Sehun lalu mencium kening Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Aish! Kenapa aku jadi begini?" gerutu Luhan lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

-00-

#Keesokannya

"Luhan! Ireona! Ada temanmu yang datang menjemputmu!" ucap Mrs. Xi membangunkan anaknya yang masih tertidur. "Ngh?" lenguh Luhan mengubah posisinya kini duduk lalu menatap Eommanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Luhan tak berminat.

"Entahlah. Eomma tak pernah melihat kau membawanya kesini. Yang jelas, dia namja berwajah datar tapi tampan, berkulit putih" ucapan Eomma nya membuat Luhan membelakkan matanya seketika. Sepertinya ia tau siapa yang Eomma nya maksud. "MWO?!" pekik Luhan kaget membuat Mrs. Xi menutup kedua telinganya. Segera Luhan melesat kekamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan omelan Eommanya.

'_Kenapa Sehun bisa berada disini?_' batin Luhan gusar.

.

.

"Annyeong hyung" sapa Sehun ketika melihat Luhan terburu-buru mendatanginya.

"Ah, Annyeong Sehun" sapa Luhan balik. "Err.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

"Aku? Tentu saja menjemputmu, hyung" ucap Sehun santai membuat Luhan membelakkan matanya.

"Wae hyung? Ah, kau sudah siap kan? Kajja kita berangkat sekarang. 20 menit lagi bel masukan" ajak Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih terpaku ke motornya.

-00-

-Luhan pov-

Kini kembali Sehun menjadi dingin seperti biasa. Setelah mengantarkanku ke kelasku, dia segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Bahkan sekarang, saat aku tak sengaja melewati kelasnya, tampangnya sangat datar.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?

-00-

-Sehun pov-

Dengan enggan aku masuk kerumah atau yang mungkin tepatnya neraka bagiku. Terlihat seorang namja sedang ada disana menatapku tajam. Sehabis sekolah dan bekerja, aku harus bertemu dengannya? Oh Tuhan!

Aku melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh Sehun! Dari mana saja kau?!" tangannya kini memegang pundakku. Dengan kasar aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. "Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku dingin. "Tentu saja itu urusan Appa, Sehun" aku berdecak mendengar ucapannya itu. "Appa? Cih! Adakah seorang Appa yang lebih memilih bisnis serta yeoja atau namja lain diluar sana dan menelantarkan Istri dan anaknya?" desis ku sinis enggan menatapnya.

_Plak_.

"Jaga omonganmu Oh Sehun! " bentaknya.

"Haruskah? Cih!" balasku dingin.

_Buagh!_

Aku sedikit meringis karena pukulan darinya.

"Tak sopan kau dengan Appa mu sendiri!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Kau? Appa ku? Aku bahkan tak mengakuimu sebagai Appa ku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tuan Oh Yunho yang terhormat" ucapku menatapnya sinis. Dia hanya menggeram hendak menamparku lagi, namun..

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Yunho! Dia anak mu sendiri! Sehun! Sopanlah dengan Appa mu!" teriakan dari Eomma ku menghentikan gerakan tangan namja yang ada didepanku.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Eomma? Dia bukan Appa ku!" desis ku menatap dingin 'Appa' ku

"Lihat anakmu sendiri, Jaejoong! Kalian berdua sama saja! Cih! Aku menyesal sudah menikahimu, namja jalang!" emosiku memuncak mendengar ucapannya.

_Buagh!_

"Eomma ku bukan namja jalang, brengsek!" bentakku mencengkram kerahnya

"Sehun, sudah Sehun! Dia Appa mu! Tolong berhenti" ucap Eomma sambil terisak. Dengan tak rela, aku melepas cengkramanku darinya.

"Aku tak sudi mengakui anak tak tahu diri ini sebagai anakku sendiri" bentak 'Appa' ku.

"Aku juga tak sudi menganggapmu sebagai Appa ku, Oh Yunho!" balasku juga dengan bentakkan.

_Buagh_

Mataku terbelak melihat Eomma jatuh sambil memegang dadanya, menahan sakit.

"Eomma? Gwenchena?" tanyaku panik. Segera kuambil kunci mobilku dan membawa Eomma ku kerumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan namja brengsek itu.

.

.

-Author pov-

Sehun kini terduduk lemas di lorong rumah sakit. '_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Eomma. Tolong jangan ambil dia sekarang. Aku masih membutuhkannya" _batin Sehun. Lelah. Lelah jika harus seperti ini terus.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil seorang namja berkulit tan, Jongin atau Kai. Hyungnya Sehun.

"Hyung" guman Sehun lirih lalu memeluk namja itu.

"Eomma kenapa lagi? Namja brengsek itu lagi?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahan lagi hyung satu rumah dengan dia. Aku ingin kabur dengan Eomma. Tapi Eomma selalu menolaknya" guman Sehun lirih melepas pelukannya.

"Kau bersabarlah. Aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membawamu dan Eomma pergi dari neraka itu" ujar Kai.

Tak lama, seorang namja keluar dari ruangan tempat Eomma Sehun dan Kai berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eomma, Ahjussi?" tanya Sehun cepat pada Paman yang sekaligus dokter keluarganya, Siwon.

"Keadaanya sudah kembali normal. Untunglah kalian cepat membawanya kesini. Jika tidak, Ahjussi tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sekarang, Jaejoong sedang dibawa keruang rawat. Ia harus menjalani perawatan untuk beberapa hari kedepan" jelasnya. Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas lega karena Eomma nya baik-baik saja. "Jongin, Sehun, kali ini kenapa lagi, hm?" tanya Siwon. "Eomma mencoba menghentikan ku dan namja sialan itu bertengkar. Aku tak mengira jika jantung Eomma akan kambuh" jelas Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua jaga Eomma kalian baik-baik, ne? Jantung Eomma kalian akan semakin melemah jika terus tertekan seperti itu" nasihat Siwon.

"Kami sudah membujuk Eomma untuk tinggal ditempat lain agar tak terus tertekan, Ahjussi. Tapi Eomma selalu menolaknya" jelas Kai.

Siwon tersenyum. "Eomma kalian sangat mencintai namja itu. Maka dari itu ia tak mau meninggalkannya" ujar Siwon masih tersenyum. "Ahjussi akan mencoba membujuk Eomma kalian nanti. Untuk sementara, kalian mau tinggal dirumah Ahjussi menemani Kibum Ahjumma dan Tao, hm?" tawar Siwon.

"Lebih baik dari pada kita harus tinggal dineraka itu" desis Kai.

"Baiklah, Ahjussi ada urusan lain. Kalian berkemaslah lalu datangi rumah Ahjussi. Ahjussi akan menjaga Eomma kalian" suruh Siwon dan diangguk oleh Kai dan Sehun

-00-

Kai dan Sehun kini memasuki rumah mereka dengan sedikit lega karena tak terlihat mobil 'Appa' mereka. Tak ada satupun maid yang terlihat dirumah ini.

"Sehun, kita akan membereskan barang-barang Eomma bersama ya? Hyung tak mau emosi mu tak terkontrol lagi" ucap Kai dan diangguk oleh Sehun. Kai tau emosi Sehun tak bisa terkontrol jika memasuki kamar kedua orangtua mereka.

Mereka pun mulai mengemas barang-barang mereka.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai" ucap Sehun.

"Hyung juga. Kajja kita kekamar Eomma. Pegang tangan hyung erat-erat" suruh Kai. Hanya dengan memegang tangan Kai sajalah, Sehun bisa mengontrol sedikit emosinya.

Kini mereka berada didepan kamar kedua orangtua mereka. Menghela nafas lalu masuk.

Berulang kali Kai harus mengusap punggung Sehun saat emosi nya mulai keluar.

"Sudah semua kan? Kajja kita pergi. Biar hyung yang bawa mobil. Kau bawalah motormu" ujar Kai membawa barang-barangnya dan juga Eomma nya dibantu Sehun.

"Hyung, dia tak akan marah kan karena motor kubawa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mobil dan motor punya kita itu dari tabungan kita semua. Ada hak apa dia untuk marah pada kita?" balas Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu segera mengebut kearah rumah Ahjumma nya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam mobil Kai. Diikuti Kai yang juga ngebut dibelakangnya.

-00-

"Ah! Jongin! Sehun! Akhirnya kalian datang juga" sambut Kibum, Ahjumma mereka.

"Ne Ahjumma. Kemana Tao hyung, Ahjumma?" tanya Sehun setelah menyadari tak melihat Tao, sepupunya.

"Dia masih ada urusan disekolah. Kalian istirahatlah dan beres-beres barang kalian dikamar biasa. Ahjumma akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Setelah itu, kita jenguk Eomma kalian" ucap Kibum dan diangguk oleh Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

"Sehun, Jongin, apa Appa mu tau kalian pergi dari rumah?" tanya Kibum menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian. "Dia bukan Appa ku, ahjumma" desis Sehun.

"Baiklah, ahjumma ralat omongan ahjumma tadi. Jadi, apa namja itu tau kalian pergi dari rumah?" ulang Kibum. "Kami tak berniat untuk memberitahunya. Lagipula, dia pasti senang karena kami tak ada disana" jelas Kai tersenyum sinis. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Miris jika melihat kedua keponakannya dan juga hyung nya seperti ini.

"Ahjumma, kami sudah selesai. Apa Ahjumma mau ikut kami atau menunggu Tao pulang?" tanya Sehun. "Ahjumma akan menunggu Tao pulang. Kalian duluan lah" Sehun dan Kai hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dengan mobil Kai.

-00-

Kini Kai dan Sehun menatap dan menggenggam tangan Eomma mereka.

"Hyung, bolehkan jika besok aku tak sekolah? Aku ingin menjaga Eomma" ujar Sehun pelan tanpa menatap Kai.

"Ani! Kau harus tetap sekolah, Sehun. Biar hyung yang menjaga Eomma" tolak Kai. Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap Kai. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di cafe? Apa aku harus mengambil cuti?" tanya Sehun. "Itu terserahmu saja. Yang jelas, kau tak boleh tak masuk sekolah besok!" ujar Kai tegas.

'_Klek_' pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihatlah Kibum dengan Tao. "Hey Kai, Sehun" sapa Tao dengan senyuman. "Ne hyung" respon Kai dan Sehun balas tersenyum.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Hyung.." gumannya lirih.

"Ahjumma, Tao hyung, Jongin hyung, aku mau keluar sebentar ne" pamit Sehun dan beranjak keluar.

.

.

Kini Sehun berada ditaman rumah sakit. Melamun. Memikirkan Keluarganya dan Luhan. Ya, orang yang selama ini disukainya– Ani, dicintainya tanpa seorang pun tau itu.

"Sehun?" panggil seseorang dibelakang Sehun.

"L... Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun tak percaya ketika melihat Luhan dibelakangnya dengan senyuman.

"Sedang apa kau disini, hm?" tanya Luhan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Menyendiri" jawab Sehun asal. Luhan sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapan Sehun. "Maksudku, kenapa kau ada dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Jantung eomma ku kambuh" jawab Sehun menghela nafasnya. Luhan tertegun. "Mi.. Mian. Aku tak bermaksud" ucap Luhan tak enak hati.

"Gwenchena hyung. Sedangkan kau, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan. "Menemani dongsaengku menjenguk temannya. Errr.. Kalau boleh tau, jantung Eomma mu kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Jujur, ia tak mau membuat Sehun tambah sedih, tapi ia ingin tau yang sebenarnya.

"Jantung Eomma ku lemah, hyung. Maka dari itu Eomma tak bisa tertekan atau stress" jelas Sehun menatap langit.

Luhan ikut sedih dan merasa semakin bersalah pada Sehun. "Mian, aku tak tau, Sehun" ucap Luhan lagi. "Gwenchenayo, hyung" balas Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kau disini bersama siapa, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku disini bersama hyungku, sepupuku, dan juga Ahjumma serta Ahjussi ku yang menjadi dokter disini, hyung" jelas Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm.. Dimana App– Err.. Lupakan" Luhan hendak menanyakan dimana Appa nya Sehun. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia ingat jika Sehun tak mau ditanyai tentang kedua orangtuanya. '_Sial! Hampir kelepasan!'_ rutuk Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau menanyakan dimana Appa ku, hyung?" tanya Sehun tepat sasaran.

"_Well_, eumm.. Tadinya. Tap.. Tapi jika kau tak mau membahasnya, tidak apa kok" ujar Luhan, menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Appa ku sudah tak perduli dengan istri serta anak-anaknya" jelas Sehun lirih. "Appa ku selalu mementingkan bisnis serta yeoja atau namja lain diluar sana. Dan hampir setiap hari saat Appa ku berada dirumah, Aku dan Hyung ku selalu adu mulut dengannya. Aku dan Hyung ku ingin membawa Eomma pergi dari neraka itu. Tapi, Eomma selalu menolaknya karena tak mau membiarkan dia hidup sendirian" Jelas Sehun lalu menghela nafasnya. "Dan baru kali ini, jantung Eomma kambuh lagi. Biasanya, jantung Eomma tak pernah kambuh jika aku atau hyungku terlibat adu mulut dengannya" lanjut Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan setiap ucapan Sehun.

Sakit. Sakit melihat Sehun seperti ini.

_Grep_

Tiba-tiba Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukkannya. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung" bisik Sehun lirih.

Hangat. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan membalas pelukkan Sehun. Mengusap punggung namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan lembut.

-00-

Kai kini melamun sendirian dilorong depan ruangan Eommanya.

Pikirannya menerawang masa lalu, saat keluarganya masih harmonis.

**#Flashback**

"**Eomma! Appa menggangguku terus!" adu Kai kecil berlindung dibelakang tubuh Eomma nya.**

"**Yunnie, jangan ganggu Jongin terus!" lerai Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya dan suami nya.**

"**Eomma! Appa memakan makan thiangku!" jerit Sehun kecil mendatangi Eomma nya dengan wajah cemberut.**

"**Itu makan siang Appa, Sehunnie. Bukan punya kau tau" ujar Appa nya mencubit hidung Sehun.**

"**Huweee Eomma! Appa mencubit hidungku yang mancung ini" rengek Sehun menarik baju Eommanya.**

"**Kau menyindirku, Cadel?" tanya Kai tak terima.**

"**Kau meratha pethek, Kkamjong? Dan aku gak cadel!" balas Sehun sengit.**

"**Aish kalian bertiga ini. Yunnie, urus anak-anakmu ini. Aku masih ingin memasak" ujar Jaejoong.**

"**Kau ini memasak terus! Aku kan pengen bermanja-manja denganmu, Boojae" ujar Yunho manja lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong kilat.**

"**YAK YUNNIE BABO! Ada Sehun dan Jongin disini" desis Jaejoong kesal. Sedangkan kedua anaknya menutup mata mereka sedari tadi.**

"**Appa methum ih thama Eomma! Main ppopo Eomma aja! Thehun juga mau" rengek Sehun.**

"**Jongin juga mau di ppopo sama Eomma dan Appa" rengek Kai.**

**Kedua orangtuanya tertawa lalu mencium pipi kedua anaknya bergantian.**

"**Saranghae, Boojae. I never leave you. Promise" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.**

"**Nado saranghae, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum**

**#Flashback end**

Kai tersenyum miris mengingat moment-moment itu. '_Kapan keluargaku akan kembali seperti semula, Tuhan?_' batin Kai miris.

_Buagh!_

Tanpa sengaja, kakinya yang diselonjorkan membuat seseorang namja tersandung.

"Yak Babo! Gara-gara kakimu, aku jadi jatuh kan!" bentak namja bulat itu kesal.

"Eh? Salahmu sendiri lari-lari dan tak memperhatikan jalanmu" balas Kai sewot.

"Mwo? Itu jelas salahmu" balas nya lagi menatap Kai tajam.

"Jongin hyung/Kyungsoo?" panggil dua orang namja –Sehun dan Luhan– membuat Kai dan namja itu menoleh.

"Hyung/Sehun" balas Kai dan namja itu bersamaan.

"Hyung darimana saja, sih? Aku mencarimu dari tadi" sungut namja bermata bulat itu –Kyungsoo– pada Luhan.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah. Hyung bersama teman hyung dari tadi. Perkenalkan, dia Sehun" ujar Luhan menunjuk Sehun.

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida" ujar Sehun membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne~ Kyungsoo imnida. Hmm... _Wait,_ kau yang kemarin jemput Luhan hyung kan?" tanya Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? N.. Nde" jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Hyung, kajja kita pulang. Aku masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjain" pinta Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu pamit dengan Sehun.

"Adaww" pekik Kai saat Kyungsoo menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja. "Rasain itu" desis Kyungsoo lalu berlalu dengan Luhan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Namja tadi menginjak kakiku. Ergghh" erang Kai kesal. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"_It;s not funny, Oh Sehun_" dengus Kai kesal.

"Kai, Sehun, Ahjumma dan Tao akan pulang sekarang. Kalian masih mau menunggu Eomma kalian atau gak?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Tao dibelakangnya.

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya kita berdua ikut pulang saja, Ahjumma. Ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan" ucap Kai pada akhirnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah sakit menuju mobilnya diikuti Sehun.

-00-

-Luhan pov-

Aku melamunkan kejadian saat Sehun memelukku. Hangat. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat jelas saat dia memelukku. Wajahku memerah membayangkan itu semua.

"Hyung, wajahmu kenapa memerah seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut.

"Eh? A.. Aniyo.." elakku gugup. '_Sial! Kenapa bisa ketahuan?!_' batinku.

"Fufufu~ Kau tak pandai menyembunyikan keadaanmu hyung. Hmm.. Biar kutebak, pasti gara-gara namja bernama Sehun tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo. _Skatmat!_ Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Perlu kujawab?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" balas Kyungsoo. Aku menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu tahu" jawab ku singkat lalu fokus kembali menyetir.

"_By the way_, kenapa kamu menginjak kaki namja berkulit tan tadi?" tanyaku tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Gegara dia, aku jadi jatuh hyung" adunya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau ini. Seharusnya tak perlu kau balas juga" nasihatku.

"_Whatever _lah hyung" ucapnya acuh.

-00-

-Kyungsoo pov-

Aku memasuki kamarku dengan rasa kesal. Entah apa yang membuatku jadi kesal seperti ini. Apa namja tadi? Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan namja tadi?

Aku memeluk boneka pororo kesayanganku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Aish! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan namja tadi sih?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri lalu mengacak rambutku.

Bayangannya tentang kejadian tadi kini kembali melintas dipikiranku.

Saat aku terjatuh karena namja tadi, saat namja itu membalas perkataanku dengan sewot, saat aku menginjak kakinya.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya namja tadi sedang merenung sebelum aku terjatuh tadi. Kenapa ya? Eh, kenapa aku jadi memperdulikan dia? Siapa dia, siapa aku? Errr... entah kenapa, aku ingin menemuinya lagi besok. Pakai alasan menjenguk Xiumin hyung lagi sepertinya ide yang bagus.

'_Machi amu geot do moreu neun airo geureohke._

_Dashi tae eo nan sungan gati_'

Handphone ku berdering menandakan telpon masuk. Chen hyung, namjachingu Xiumin hyung.

"Yeoboseo?" ujarku.

"_Yeoboseo? Kyungsoo-ah, hyung bisa minta tolong padamu_?" tanya Chen hyung langsung.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanyaku.

"_Bisa tolong jaga Xiumin hyung malam ini? Tidak sampai tengah malam kok. Hanya sampai jam 11. Hyung ada urusan sebentar. Kau mau kan?"_ tanya Chen hyung diseberang sana.

Aku melirik jam yang ada disamping ranjangku. Jam 7. Sepertinya menjaga Xiumin hyung selama 4 jam tidak masalah.

"Hm.. baiklah hyung. Aku segera kesana lagi" ujarku akhirnya.

"_Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah. Annyeong_" sambungan diputus oleh Chen hyung. Cepat-cepat aku meminta izin pada Eomma dan mengendarai mobil Luhan hyung. Tadinya Luhan hyung menawariku untuk mengantarkanku. Tapi kutolak karena kuanggap merepotkan Luhan hyung nantinya.

-00-

-Author pov-

#KaiHun side

"Hyung, apa Eomma tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah sakit? Aku sedikit khawatir, hyung" ujar Sehun pada Kai yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas kampusnya.

"Khawatir kenapa?" tanya Kai memutar kursinya menghadap Sehun.

"Perasaanku mengatakan, namja sialan itu akan mendatangi Eomma" ujar Sehun pelan. Kai menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Hyung yakin dia tak akan datang. Siwon ahjussi akan menjaga Eomma bukan karena hari ini ia lembur? Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan segera tidur, Sehun" ujar Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Kai kembali ketempatnya semula lalu mulai menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tinggal sedikit. _'Setelah Sehun tidur, aku akan melihat keadaan Eomma_' batin Kai.

-00-

"Annyeong Minseok hyung" sapa Kyungsoo riang pada Xiumin.

"Ne, Annyeong Kyungsoo" balas Xiumin lemah namun tetap tersenyum.

"Kau sudah baikan, hyung? Demam mu sudah turun? Flu mu juga sudah sembuh? Masih batuk-batuk hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Aigoo Kyungsoo. Kau sudah menanyakannya tadi siang kan? Jawaban hyung masih sama seperti tadi siang" ujar Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengelus tengkunya lalu nyengir.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu ne? Mau cari angin" pamit Kyungsoo lalu keluar.

-00-

Kai memasuki ruangan Eommanya dengan tak sabar. Jujur, ia juga merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan tadi. Dan beruntunglah hari ini Sehun tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Jadi, Kai bisa mendatangi Eommanya.

'_Klek_'

Kai terpaku didepan pintu.

Seorang namja bermata musang kini terlihat memegang tangan Eommanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Yunho. Orang yang sudah tak Kai anggap lagi dikehidupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai dingin membuat Yunho kaget.

"J.. Jongin?" guman Yunho pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tuan 'Oh Yunho' yang terhormat?" tanya Kai sekali lagi dengan penekanan dinama Yunho.

"Apa kau tak punya mulut?! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Kai.

'_Klek_'

Kini Siwon memasuki ruangan itu bersama Kibum dibelakangnya. Sama seperti ekspresi Kai sebelumnya. Siwon dan Kibum juga terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum dingin menatap Yunho sinis.

"Akk.. Aku.." guman Yunho gugup. Tak tau harus berbicara apa didepan anaknya serta adik iparnya.

"Tak cukupkah kau menyakiti batin dan fisik Jaejoong hyung hah?!" bentak Kibum. Refleks Siwon menenangkan Kibum.

"Kibummie, kau jaga Jaejoong hyung dulu, ne? Jongin dan.. _Yunho-sshi_, bisa ikut aku keluar?" perintah Siwon. Kai yang sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya kini langsung keluar tanpa menunggu Siwon dan juga Yunho.

.

.

Saat ini, Kai, Siwon, dan Yunho ada ditaman rumah sakit yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Yunho-sshi_?" tanya Siwon dingin membuka pembicaraan. Kai ada dibelakangnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memberi Yunho makian serta pukulan.

"Menjenguk istriku" jawab Yunho akhirnya.

"Istri? Kau bilang istri HAH?! _HE'S NOT YOUR WIFE AGAIN!_" teriak Kai emosi. Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"_He's still my wife_, Jongin" balas Yunho pelan.

"_Shit! Don't call my name!_" teriak Kai lagi.

"Jongin, jangan terlalu emosi, ne? Biar ahjussi yang berbicara. Kau diam saja" intruksi Siwon. Kai mulai mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya untukmu melihat Jaejoong hyung. Setelah itu, kau bisa pergi. Aku tak mau Jaejoong hyung semakin banyak fikiran dan akhirnya berpengaruh pada jantungnya, _Yunho-sshi_" ujar Siwon dingin.

"Memang kau siapa hah?! Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku bertemu Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho emosi.

"AKU PUNYA HAK ITU KARENA AKU TAK MAU JANTUNG JAEJOONG HYUNG MAKIN MELEMAH!" balas Siwon. Beruntunglah karena letak taman ini sedikit jauh dengan gedung rumah sakit.

"TAPI AKU SUAMINYA" balas Yunho sengit.

"_SHUT UP!_" bentak Kai membuat Yunho maupun Siwon terdiam.

"Kau, berhentilah mengganggu Eomma, aku, ataupun Sehun! Urus saja bisnis sialanmu itu! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah menganggap Eomma sebagai istrimu lagi ataupun Appa dari aku dan Sehun!" ujar Kai menunjuk Yunho dengan emosi.

"Tapp.. Tapi–" ucapan Yunho segera disela Kai. "TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! SEKARANG KAU BISA MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!" bentak Kai. Yunho hanya menghela nafas lalu dengan enggan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Siwon.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Kai masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sedangkan Siwon masih terdiam.

"Jongin, pulang dan istirahatlah dirumah. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma akan menjaga Eommamu" suruh Siwon. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Ahjussi" ujar Kai pelan. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu. Meninggalkan Kai yang terduduk dibangku taman sendirian.

Tanpa Kai sadari, seorang namja menatapnya dari balik pohon dengan tatapan iba. –Kyungsoo– namja itu kini perlahan mendekati Kai.

"Gwenchena?" tanya Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kai. Sontak Kai kaget dan melihat kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai dingin. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Kai. "Hmm.. entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Kai mendengus.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Kai dingin dan singkat.

"_Well_, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, siapa tau kau mau membagi cerita denganku?" ujar Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya.

"_Never_" balas Kai singkat.

"_Whatever_" ujar Kyungsoo.

Hening. Suasana canggung kini menyelimuti Kai dan Kyungsoo. Udara malam juga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengigil karena hari ini ia tak memakai jaket tebal. Kai yang melihat itu membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya dipundak Kyungsoo yang memandang Kai bingung.

"Pakai saja. Aku tau kau kedinginan. Dan, cepatlah pulang" ujar Kai datar tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Eh.. Emm.. Aku tak bisa. Aku masih mau menunggu temanku disini" ujar Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Oh" respon Kai pendek.

Hening kembali. Kyungsoo dan Kai sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Melihat Eomma ku" jawab Kai datar.

"Sendiri saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Ada Ahjussi dan juga Ahjumma ku disini" jelas Kai masih dengan nada datar.

"Err.. Mian, bukannya aku bermaksud ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi tadi tanpa sengaja kulihat, kau dengan.. Errr.. Lupakan" ujar Kyungsoo gugup saat Kai menatapnya tajam.

"Berpura-puralah kau tak pernah melihat kejadian tadi" desis Kai masih menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. "Ba.. Baiklah"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam.

'_Namja itu membuatku penasaran_' batin Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh

**-TBC-**

**Yey! Author balik lagi dengan ff baru \m/ kali ini HunHan dan KaiSoo yang author nistakan di ff ini (?) /digeplak/ Dan maaf Jae umma dan Yunho appa, saya jadikan tumbal disini /dipecat jd anak yunjae/**

**Masyallah /.\ hutang ff saya numpuk bgt ye? /pundung/**

**Rencananya, ff ini mau saya bikin oneshoot. Tp kek nya kepanjangan deh.**

**Tp, saya usahain kok ff ini chapternya gak lebih dari 10. Mungkin 3-8 chapter *masih mungkin***

**Oh iya, mian banyak kata-kata kasar disini. Saya memakai bhs seperti itu biar saya bisa 'ngeh' /nyengir/**

**Buat ff saya yg lain kek Hate or Love, Heart To Heart, sama Hello Baby EXO Version masih dalam proses pengetikan. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bakal saya post jika tak ada halangan *bhs gue weh -..-* Karena, ada sekitar 4 ff yang harus author ketik + ide2 yg berdatangan disaat yg gak tepat kek gini /.\**

**Dan juga, saya lg rada2 stress gegara nilai mid mtk saya. Masyallah /.\**

**Hmm... mian jika saya byk bacot /.\ /bow/**

**Last, mind to review my lovely readers? *bbuing bbuing***


End file.
